


Friend, Please

by FlyingFluffyWolf



Category: MiCoVerse (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, and the result of that, take that as you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFluffyWolf/pseuds/FlyingFluffyWolf
Summary: Aaron is a shitty brother to Jake, and their relationship continues to deteriorate to extremes.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushroomminded](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mushroomminded).



Jacob Pierly is fifteen, rather short for his age, his natural blonde hair dyed black, dark brown eyes that match his mother’s, along with his round face. The boy is around the age of thirteen, obsessed with music in an attempt to drown out his home life. He loved- and that is both a very loose and yet a very strict descriptor- his only supportive friend at the time, Dan. Or at least, he had.

* * *

“Jake, I swear to God, if you touch my shit one more time, I’m going to fucking drown you.” Aaron sneers, shoving his older brother into the wall.

Aaron, despite being around three years younger than his sibling, is already much taller than Jake. He looks nothing like his mother and nothing like his brother. This is what made him favored in this family, and what makes him so powerful against Jake, who is hated for looking exactly like her, with the exception of his blonde hair. This and much more has led to this particular power dynamic, forcing Jake to be the one who cowers under Aaron.

Jake manages to keep his cries quiet as he’s held against the wall by his shirt, being punched in the face. What a way to wake up.  
“Aaron, I didn’t touch anything-”  
Jake is interrupted by a fist colliding with his jaw, making him wince.  
“Don’t fucking lie to me, you little shit.” Aaron only growls, spitting at him before letting the thin boy drop to the ground. “I know you looked through my bag, you took my pencil bag out of it.”  
“Aaron, I haven’t touched-”  
“Stop lying to me!” He gives the smaller boy a kick to whatever is closest, making him let out a pathetic whimper of pain.  
“I’m telling mom that you stole my stuff and then you’ll be sorry.”  
“Aaron, please, wait, no, don’t- don’t tell mom.” Jake wheezes out, holding a hand up towards his younger brother pleadingly. “Please, I- I’m sorry just don’t tell mom.”  
A few tears fall down his already bruising face, dripping down onto the floor, it not being the first time his tears have managed to land there.

After a few _incredibly_ short seconds (that happen to be spent with Aaron glaring down at Jake while he breathes deeply in an attempt to regain both his sight and, well, breath) the taller boy scoffs down at him and turns, walking out of the two’s shared bedroom.  
Jake’s hand, which had stayed in the air in front of him, finally fell to the floor in defeat, the rest of his body following. He presses his forehead to the ground and lets himself finally cry, even if it is but for a moment, and quite softly. He turns over, curling up on himself, his legs pulled up to his chest and his forehead against his knees.

He finally gets up after what to him feels like hours, but in reality was only barely five minutes. Jacob hoists himself to his feet with shaking limbs, having to hold himself against his wall, using it to help him _**limp**_ over to his bed, collapsing onto it. He lies on his back, grabbing his Walkman and holding it close to play some music, putting on his headphones, letting himself drift off into another realm, imagining a better life than the one he currently lives, one without Donna, without Aaron. His breathing calms down rather quickly, and he finally relaxes, pressing his Walkman against his chest as he curls up on his side.

Jake spent the rest of his day lying in bed, listening to music, writing lyrics to what will hopefully turn into a future Problem Sons song. He scribbled ideas onto the paper in front of him, writing out some words, scratching some out, trying to figure out what he wants. After a few hours of brainstorming, it was finally time for dinner, so he hides his walkman somewhere he hopes Aaron won’t find (so he doesn’t break it in repayment for something Jake never did) and begins to walk to the dining room, staying quiet. He hopes Donna is still willing to give him food, considering everything that had gone down this morning, in addition to the fact that he didn’t go for lunch.

  
He sat down at the table with his food, thankfully able to get a meal, but he made sure to stay as quiet as ever. Jake keeps his head down, avoiding eye contact with his mother, and more importantly, Aaron. He picked at his food mindlessly, wondering just what Aaron told Donna, so sure that she’s going to yell and scream at him, or at least punish him. He thinks about what had actually happened to Aaron’s stuff, whether it was actually moved, or whether Aaron misplaced it and immediately went after Jake. That must be why Donna isn’t upset with him, perhaps Aaron actually found whatever he was missing (Jake can’t remember what it was, he was far too groggy and far too scared to retain that information at the time) and didn’t tell Donna because that was his own fault. Hopefully.

  
After he shook himself from his thoughts, he finished eating what he could. Jake quickly excuses himself, standing up and tucking his chair in. He goes over to the sink, washing his dishes and leaving them in the sink. Once he’s in his room, he takes his walkman from its hiding place, honestly glad Aaron hadn’t found it, or rather that he didn’t destroy it. Jake sat himself on his bed, putting his headphones on and lying down, thinking about how perhaps Aaron didn’t even seek out his walkman because Aaron had realized he had misplaced his own stuff. Maybe Aaron really had misplaced what he had said what was missing, and that is why nothing else had happened because of it. He is soothed by this thought, overtaken by sleep uncharacteristically fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jake goes to school.

Jake wakes up in the morning, pulling his headphones off of his head, letting out a yawn. He stretches out his arms and legs, popping his back as well, sitting back with a soft sigh. He slips out of bed, using it to stabilize himself, still rather wobbly from sleep, not to mention his eyesight being shrouded by his tired mind. Jake makes his way over to his dresser, pulling out clothes to wear for the day, his usual t-shirt and jeans will be adequate for him, it seems. He leaves the room, grabbing his own towel, a plain orange one, before walking over to the bathroom. He walks up to the door, listening carefully to make sure nobody was inside, hearing nothing, so he knocks on the door gently. When he hears no response, he takes it as a sign to try the handle, the door clicking open for him. He closes the door behind him, not locking it, however. He’s not allowed to lock doors. Once the door is closed, he sets the clothes on the counter, and the towel on the rack, starting up the shower. The lights remain off. 

When he’s done showering, which is only after five minutes, he makes his way to his room again. He sits on his bed, brushing out his still damp hair, then running his fingers through it. He sighs, taking his walkman and going over to where his backpack would be, only to find that the contents were dumped onto the floor, papers crumpled and shredded, the paper folders that were holding them also torn apart, the only plastic binder he had was crushed beyond use. Jake just falls to his knees, putting all of his papers together, trying his best to salvage what he could before just giving up and stuffing it all into a pocket of his backpack. 

He stands back up, going to his room with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Aaron snickers as Jake walks in, making him subconsciously make himself smaller. He just grabs what he needs for the day, stuffing it into his backpack and leaving quickly, not wanting to get into more trouble, or get hurt, or really have any sort of confrontation with Aaron or Donna. He walks out of the house at a brisk pace, keeping his head lowered, just trying to get to school, where he can finally see Dan. 

Dan is Jake’s most important friend, being the already tall and rapidly growing giant he is, the two seem like an unlikely duo, but they are basically inseparable. 

He’s a darker skinned man, skin soft and cushioned, though his hands are slightly rough, likely from helping his parents with moving things, along with his part time job loading things into trucks. He has soft dark brown hair and milky hazel eyes, like some sort of latte. His smile is brighter than any other, and sure is infectious. His eyes squint when he smiles, and his deeper voice is rather smooth when he laughs. He’s definitely the brighter side of Jake’s life. 

Well, at least, these are the little things Jake notices about his best friend.    
  


Once Jake gets to school, he beeline’s it to Dan’s locker, where he can only assume Dan would be waiting for him, as he does every day. He shows up with his bruised jaw, not paying much mind to it. But Dan does, and he has honestly gotten a little too used to seeing Jake like this, and is much too prepared for when he shows up like this, but it’s better he’s prepared rather than not. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have pulled an instant ice pack out and given it to Jake. But nor would he have been told to keep it, because the bruises developed yesterday, and there’s no point in using it. Of course, since he  _ is  _ prepared, he activates it, despite Jake’s objections. Jake takes it and places it against the bruise on his jaw, holding it there, mostly because he didn’t want to waste it. 

The two talk about it for a few minutes, and it makes Jake feel better about everything. He doesn’t know how it works, but when he talks to Dan, it feels like his problems just melt away for a few moments. He, if but for the shortest amount of time, feels like he won’t need to worry about Aaron or Donna one day, it makes him forget about them, and only think of him, that maybe he’s going to be okay. Of course, this only ever lasts a few moments, but to Jake, it feels much longer, due to the fact that he doesn’t feel this way outside of their interactions. 

Jake goes to his own locker with Dan, talking to him as he opens his locker to put some stuff in there, opening his backpack as well, only to be met with the mess of papers inside, forcing him to remember what happened not only that morning, but also the night before, making Jake let out a sigh as he quietly organizes his papers the best he can with the limited time he has. Dan doesn’t ask about the papers, just deciding to start another ‘meaningless’ conversation, wanting to distract Jake’s mind the best he can, because he’s sure this has something to do with his home life. Jake tries his best to go along with the conversation, but his mind can’t help but wander back to what had happened, no longer responding to Dan, zoning out. He’s brought back to the task at hand when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and sees Dan in front of him. 

“Jake? You alright? The bell just rang.” 

Jake shakes his head a bit, only to nod. 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re good, sorry, kind of zoned out there…” 

He huffs and grabs what he needs for his class before shutting his locker. 

“Let’s go to class.” 

Jake sighs, walking the opposite way of Dan, heading to his first class of the day. 


End file.
